Generally, during the change of seasons, a homeowner may not be aware of issues with their HVAC system until the first day an HVAC unit is placed in operation. In most instances the homeowner finds that the HVAC unit is not working due to a refrigerant leak or a plugged combustion air intake or vent pipe to name a couple of non-limiting examples. The homeowner, then attempts to have the HVAC unit serviced only to find that the HVAC contractor is not available due to an increasing number of service calls for the same seasonal start up issues. This leads to frustration on the part of the homeowner as this increases his/her cost to service the HVAC unit, or the homeowner must wait days until the HVAC unit may be serviced.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method to determine proper operation of the HVAC system during the seasonal startup period.